An application executing on an input-output (IO) device may cause the IO device to hang. In a hang state, the IO device becomes unresponsive or the application may not proceed. Such hanging may be due to faulty software or hardware. One example of such an IO device is a graphics processing unit (GPU). Traditionally, the device that includes the GPU appears frozen at least for a few seconds when GPU is hung, which negatively impacts user experience.